Hydrax Network
The Hydrax Network was a crime syndicate created within the Imperial ranks by the Sith Lord Nextor Sozen that dominated the trafficking markets for several years. As it was composed entirely of influential Imperials and Sith, the organization was able to operate inside the Empire without detection for nearly a decade. Timeline of Events Dissolution The Hydrax Network was rooted out in an investigation overseen by Darth Nostrem of Sith Intelligence. As their inner circle was identified, Hydrax was robbed of the ability to operate below the radar. Having lost both their anonymity and leadership, the organization collapsed; any remaining traces were swiftly eradicated. Before the crisis on Ziost left the agency in shambles, Sith Intelligence had eliminated the last remnants of the Hydrax Network. However, Nextor himself remained at large, along with former Imperial Navy officer Anslo Kalast. By the time Darth Acina became Sith Empress, any efforts that the Imperial government had undertaken to locate Nextor had been long since abandoned. Known Members Nextor Sozen Notorious for his turn from Sith Lord to common criminal, Nextor Sozen's fascination with ancient lore turned to an innate desire to further his personal wealth. As an apprentice, he inherited a sizable collection of holocrons, relics, and other Sith artifacts after the sudden demise of his master. Giving in to his greed, he secretly auctioned them on the black market, making him obscenely wealthy. Soon after, he allied himself with other Imperial and Sith officials of similar mindsets and formed the Hydrax Network. Status: Alive; Nextor managed to avoid capture after Darth Nostrem of Sith Intelligence exposed and destroyed the Hydrax Network. Moff Kal Vanden Kal Vanden is regarded as one of the most corrupt military officers in Imperial history. Having aided Nextor in the illegal sales of his deceased master's treasures as well as the creation of the Hydrax Network, he is considered the Sith Lord's first accomplice. Vanden functioned as Nextor's first lieutenant in the organization for the duration of its existence, and also masterminded their effort to recruit from the Imperial Military. Status: Deceased; Moff Vanden admitted to his crimes and was later executed. Darth Vatren Another of Nextor's earliest allies, Darth Vatren directed the efforts to prevent the Hydrax Network from coming up on the radar of Imperial authorities, exploiting his position in the Sphere of Laws and Justice to do so. He was reportedly one of the organization's most brutal members; many in the underworld who dealt with Hydrax through Vatren were murdered not long after their business concluded. He covered his own tracks well enough that he was the only of Hydrax's inner circle who was not identified by Sith Intelligence. Ironically, his complicity in the organization was only revealed after he chose to take his own life; the action sent his apprentice into a panic, leading her to admit to her and her master's involvement. Status: Deceased; Darth Vatren committed suicide after it became evident that the Hydrax Network had been discovered and was in the crosshairs of Sith Intelligence. Captain Anslo Kalast Anslo Kalast was an upstart in the Hydrax Network; he was brought in to the organization by Moff Vanden, and quickly became one of Nextor's rising stars. He personally dismantled a slaving operation run by the Carida Corsairs, leaving their assets -- including a shipment of several hundred slaves -- to be absorbed by Hydrax, earning him a position among the organization's leadership. In the wake of Sith Intelligence's investigation into their operations, Kalast turned himself in but later escaped from captivity. Status: Alive; Kalast surrendered himself to Sith Intelligence, but managed to escape custody and flee Imperial territory alongside Nextor. Lord Corvus An ambitious Sith Lord whose avarice exceeded even that of Nextor himself, Lord Corvus was among the Sith brought into the Hydrax Network by her old master, Darth Vatren. On his instructions, Corvus acted as an enforcer, locating and neutralizing potential threats to the organization. When Hydrax was exposed and Sith Intelligence began dismantling their operations, Vatren killed himself, for fear of the Dark Council's wrath. An alarmed Corvus confessed their crimes to Darth Mortis, Vatren's superior, believing she could earn a stay of execution. Her instincts were wrong, however, as the Dark Councilor killed Corvus on the spot. Status: Deceased; Lord Corvus was summarily executed by Darth Mortis after confessing to her and Darth Vatren's guilt. Of all individuals affiliated with the Hydrax Network, only Nextor and Kalast eluded the Imperial authorities. All others were either captured or killed when the organization was purged by Sith Intelligence. Category:Organizations Category:Criminals